A Father's love
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: Jasper Whitlock's wife almost lost her life during the birth of his only child, Isabella Chloe Ava Whitlock. Jasper was changed at 24 by an unknown vampire. With extreme control over his blood-lust he goes straight home to his daughter and later on changes her when she's 17. 300 years later Jasper and Bella come across the doctor he thought he'd never see again. J/A ES/C EM/R B/E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Jasper isn't going to be a vampire just yet. he is 21 years old and is married. He will be 24 in this chapter because there will be a time skip Pairing- none assigned.**

**Date/Setting- sometime during 1865 at his daughter, Isabella's birth. **

**Chapter 1, Jaspers pov-**  
>I watched on in joy as my daughter entered our world. I was a father! I looked at the doctor and held out my arms "Can I- can I hold her?" I asked him. He nodded his head and passed my baby girl to me. He turned back to my wife as I cradled the child in my arms. He looked at me with a pain stricken face "What's wrong?" I asked raising my voice in panic, he slowly shook his head. My face turned into one of horror "She's not...Is she?" I cried. The doctor nodded his head, 'my baby girl is going to grow up without a mother' I thought. The golden eyed doctor turned to me, his bleached blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight "Can you save her!?" I cried, the man shook his head "Please help my wife!" he nodded his head and leant down and bit Ava's neck. The tears welled up in my eyes "Go! Do not tell anyone about this. You will leave the country. Don't return and don't talk to my family!" he ordered as I ran down the hallways clutching my baby in her blankets. I turned corners and went through doors untill I found the exit. I ran into the street and mounted my horse. My baby cried into the night I sang the lullaby my mother taught me to my child, to my miracle<p>

**"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. **  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird<strong>

**And if that mockingbird won't sing,**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring<strong>

**And if that diamond ring turns brass,**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass <strong>

**And if that looking glass gets broke,**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat<strong>

**And if that billy goat won't pull,**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull<strong>

**And if that cart and bull turn over,**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover<strong>

**And if that dog named Rover won't bark**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart<strong>

**And if that horse and cart fall down, **  
><strong>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."<strong>

my child ceased her cries and slept in one of my arms as I kicked my horse on at a full gallop. The tears strolled down my face as I got further and further away from my Ava, "Isabella, Ava, Chloe, Whitlock, my little miracle." I whispered to my self.

3 days. I rode my horse for 3 long days. I looked at the money in my pouch. I needed milk for my little Isabella. I needed food for my horse but he often ate grass from fields we stopped to rest in. I would buy a cottage and raise my baby there. I'll breed cattle to milk for money and I'll watch my little girl grow. "Jasper?" a familiar voice sounded from behind me my child stirred and began her crying, she was hungry "Hush my little one, hush. Papa is here, papa isn't going to leave you." I soothed turning to the older man. I looked at him and saw a woman behind him, Ava. My eyes widened and I backed up to my horse grabbing his reins "Jasper. It's ok she has amazing control. She wanted to see you again." I shook my head. No she will hurt my little girl "I'm sorry Ava. I can't...I no..I have to go." I swung myself into the saddle and nudged my horse in the sides making him take off into a gallop "JASPER WAIT!" My wife shouted running after me, I couldn't bear this. I stopped the horse and slid out of the seat "I'm sorry for asking him to do that to you..." I mumbled as I gestured to her "No. Jasper it's the bravest thing you could have done. But I want to have a part in our daughters life." I watched as Carlisle walked up to Ava and placed his hand on her shoulder " Ava, you may talk in letters and come visit but it is too dangerous for you. We must go." He whispered calmly turning my wife around "Goodbye, Ava." I said sadly "Jasper, what is our baby's name?" she said as I began walking away "Isabella, Ava, Chloe, Whitlock." I said quietly, I jumped onto my horse and rode into the night singing to my little miracle.

**"Come to the window,**  
><strong>My baby, with me,<strong>  
><strong>And look at the stars <strong>  
><strong>That shine on the sea!<strong>  
><strong>There are two little stars<br>That play bo-peep  
>With two little fish<br>Far down in the deep;  
>And two little frogs<br>Cry "Neap, neap, neap;"  
>I see a dear baby,<br>That should be asleep."**

I watched silently as my baby fell asleep.

**(3 Years Later.)**

I watched my little Isa run around the garden with a smile on her face. A twig snapped in the woods I turned and saw a pair of yellow-gold eyes staring at my little girl "Isa, come here!" I shouted trying to keep my voice rid of any fear "Ok papa!" she shouted as she ran to me. As my Isa reached me I wrapped my arms around her protectivley. I crouched down and picked up my gun pointing it where the eyes were. I watched closely as a bronze-haired man stepped into our garden. He was the same as Ava, a vampire "W-w-who are you?" I mumbled pointing my gun at him "I'm Edward Cullen. I am here on behalf of Ava. She wants to speak with you." he said "I can't." I said pulling my daughter closer to me, if that was possible. I stared horrified as Carlisle, Ava, a pixie like girl and a woman with caramel colored hair stepped from the forest. I looked down at my daughter she looked at me, she was scared, tears were in her eyes "Daddy! Who are they? I'm scared. I want to go inside." she whimpered "Baby it's going to be okay just stay near daddy." I told her trying to keep her calm. I felt in my pocket for the box of matches I always used to light the candles in the house. I crouched down and turned my little girl to me "Lil' bit, it's going to be ok." I told her firmly standing up again. Ava looked at me with a pained expression "Please go you're scaring her!" I cried looking around at them all "I WANT TO SPEAK WITH THE CHILD!" Ava shouted back, she called her own daughter 'the child' I thought angrily. I pulled a match out of my pocket and lit it. I picked up a stick that happened to be on the ground next to me and held the match to it untill the end was submerged in flames. "You hold this my lil' lima bean." I said giving the stick to her. She took it in her hands and held it away from her at arms length "What are you doing here?" I said calmly "I want to speak with the child." she growled "Why did you bring these people with you?" I sneered "They are my family." she growled again "And I thought we were supposed to be a family." I said picking up my crying daughter and walking into our little cottage. I watched through the windows as slowly the vampires dissapeared.

**"Now it's time to say good night**  
><strong>Good night, sleep tight<strong>  
><strong>Now the sun turns out his light<strong>  
><strong>Good night, sleep tight <strong>  
><strong>Dream sweet dreams for me <strong>  
><strong>Dream sweet dreams for you." <strong>

I sang quietly for my little girl as she cried. I picked her up and sat on her little bed with her in my lap. I laid down and pulled her close to me. I stroked her hair and began to sing once more. The first lullaby I sang to her.

**"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird <strong>

**And if that mockingbird won't sing,**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring<strong>

**And if that diamond ring turns brass, **  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass<strong>

**And if that looking glass gets broke,**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat<strong>

**And if that billy goat won't pull,**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull<strong>

**And if that cart and bull turn over, **  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover<strong>

**And if that dog named Rover won't bark**  
><strong>Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart<strong>

**And if that horse and cart fall down, **  
><strong>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."<strong>

I looked at my little Isa as she slept silently in my arms and sighed. Would I have to give up one day and tell Isa her mommy isn't dead? No! I wouldn't let that happen. I curled my body around my daughter and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning with a start. I heard small sniffles and I felt Isa's arms rubbing her cheeks "Baby girl? What's wrong?" I asked her sitting up "I had a nightmare about last night." she whimpered "It's ok baby girl! They won't hurt you. I won't let them." I whispered. Then I remembered, why should my little girl be crying on her birthday? I crawled off of the bed "Wait here." I said firmly walking out of the room and into my own bedroom. I got the little hat and boots that were and exact replica of mine and walked back out and into Lima bean's room "Happy birthday!" I said happily. Isa's face lit up instantly "Are they for me?" she asked crawling across to the end of the bed where I was now sitting. I nodded my head eagerly and helped my little girl get dressed. She wore a cute red shirt with blue trousers, her boots and her hat. Her long blonde hair was in a fishtail platt that ran the length of her spine. "Come on, we need to give you your last present." I said excitedely. I scooped my daughter up in my arms and carried her outside to the stable. I walked inside and got out the little black horse I had managed to buy, cheap. My little girl was growing up.

**A/N- ****I want to know how you's guys feel about this chapter. I know it isn't that good and my grammar may be awful but I don't have Microsoft word so I use Wordpad which doesn't have spelling correct, auto full stop, grammar check and all that stuff. So please don't hate on me. I have decent spelling, punctuation and grammar for how old I am (12).M**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this last time so here it is for both chapters.**

**I solemnly swear that I do not own twilight! (Although I want to!) **

**2014 (Both vampires. Jasper-physical age-19|Bella-physical age-16)**

**Jasper's pov-**

I looked around the new house almost silently. Forks was rainy, cloudy and had a low population. Perfect for vampires. Isa was exceptionally powerful. I was an empath and Isa well she is everything. I mean everything. Her power is called a sponge, she can gain a vampires power when she touches him/her. The vampire still keeps his/hers power but Isa get's a version of it. She can shape shift, shield, talk to animals, disappear and more. Isa didn't like the move as much as I did she liked Texas but we had lived in every town there and I wanted a change in scene. So we are both going to Forks High School. Bella looked around the age of 16-17. She was 16 when I changed her. I on the other hand looked like 19-20 year old but I got by as 18. Bella was 17 so we were both in Senior year that was a good thing. We started school tomorrow, heaven help us.

**(next day. Bella's pov.)**

I looked up from the book I was reading and looked at the clock on my bedside table, 6:27am. Time to get ready for living hell. Well it's not really living hell because I'm dead. Like my dad, and many others on earth. Forks is OK I suppose, there was plenty of wooded area that me and dad could explore. I walked into my big walk-in closet and found my black skinny jeans, batman logo shirt, batman backpack, combat boots, 'Keep Calm and Call Batman necklace, my 4 point stars bracelet and earrings that said 'radical'. I changed into my clothes at vampire speed and picked up my bag. I ran down the stairs and picked up my batman logo ring and batman phone case from the draw. I slipped the ring on and put my phone case on my I Phone 5 S. All in all it looked like I really liked batman. I did. My bedroom had DC Comics and Marvel superhero's posters all of the walls. I had all of the Beano, DC comics and Marvel superhero's magazines on a big book shelf on one wall. What can I say? I like superhero's? "BELLS! WE GOTTA GO!" my dad shouted although he didn't need to "Why did you shout? I can here you anyway." I muttered as I walked past him and into the garage "Habit." he replied getting the keys to one of the cars "Which one are we taking?" I asked him as I walked around the garage "The Ferrari." he said simply, I rolled my eyes  
><strong>"Which Ferrari?"<strong>  
>"The yellow and black one."<br>**"Which Yellow and black one?"**  
>"The one that goes fast."<br>**"They all go fast, which one?"**  
>"F12."<br>"Finally!" I muttered as I walked over to the car. I got in the passenger seat and waited for my dad to walk past all of the cars, at human pace. Which was quiet frankly incredibly slow. Eventually he got in the car and started the engine.

It took us 15 minutes to get to school. As we pulled into the parking lot everyone stopped stared and started whispering.

"Looks like the Cullen's bought a new car."  
>"I wonder how fast in goes."<br>"I bet they're the new kids."  
>"That looks like one of the Cullen's cars."<br>"Wonder how much that cost 'em."  
>"Bet they're the new kids. They must be bloody rich!"<p>

Dad pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. Everyone stared as we stepped out of the car. I wanted to shout stop staring but dad gave me the 'don't you even think about it' look I huffed and followed him to the office. As soon as the door closed the chatting outside started again.

"OMG THAT GIRL IS SO FIT!"  
>"That guy is too cute to be true!"<br>"They look like the Cullens they must be related."  
>"That girl has more curves than Rosalie and Alice put together."<br>"They have golden eyes. They must be from the Cullen family."

Wow humans are actually observant? I thought to myself. Walking up the desk the receptionist hadn't even noticed we were there yet "Excuse me?" dad said politely the receptionist jumped and looked up "Yes dear?" she said. Her eyes were looking up and down Jasper "We're the new kids here, Jasper and Isabella Whitlock. We came to pic up or timetable." Jasper said in our southern accent. This made the woman practically fall head over heels for him whilst I just leant with my back against the desk picking at my nails, which also had perfect batman logo's on them. The receptionist handed Jasper my 'brother' both of our timetables and gave him a map. He muttered thanks before turning and walking out the door with me at his heels. We walked over to our car and waited for the bell to go. I heard 2 engines that belonged to very good cars. I exchanged a glance with Jasper before we started talking. "I god damn hope we've got the same lessons." I muttered "Well I've got Spanish first." he replied "Same, who with?" I shrugged my shoulders and passed my timetable to Jasper. The two cars pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to our car. I shared a look with Jasper as we heard no heartbeats coming from inside the car. "Vampires." I whispered remembering the night from when I was 3. That was a night before my 4th birthday and I remember the bronze haired man coming from the forest, the pixie girl who had an energetic like vibe to the air around her, the blonde haired man who's eyes held much knowledge and the heart faced woman with warm eyes, she had the motherly vibe to her and finally the woman who shouted, black hair and black eyes. She scared me the most. My mother. They were the only vampires in my life which I have encountered. Except from one. The vampires pondered for a minute before stepping out of the car. Me and dad stared at them in anger before they realised us and approached us.

The bronze haired one and pixie girl leading the group there was a huge man bigger than Jasper stood behind him, he had dark brown hair which was almost black and he looked like he was on steroids there was a blonde next to him, she was obviously his mate. Dad pushed me behind him. Most of the school had gone into the cafeteria to eat breakfast. My dad's eyes locked with the pixie girl's and I knew what had happened. I shook my dad's shoulder to try and get him to move. He didn't "Dad!" I whispered. Nothing "Dad...?". Nothing. "Jasper Andrew Whitlock!" I almost shouted. My dad turned to look at me and back to the pixie. He had that look in his eyes, he had mated. I snatched the car keys out of his jeans pocket, walked away and got into the car. I started the engine and drove out of the school parking lot. My eyes were fuzzy due to the venom pooling in them. I felt the venom begin to roll down my cheeks as I pressed the gas pedal down further. 180 mph. I was only in 3rd gear and the pedal was nowhere near touching the floor. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand as I pulled into the drive and ran into the house. I slammed the door as 2 other cars pulled into the drive. I recognised them as the 2 cars the Cullens owned. I made myself invisible and began crying even more. The door opened and closed softly and I heard 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.  
>7 pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs and into my room. I silently jumped unto the wooden beams that crossed across my ceiling. I tried to muffle my sniffles but it was no use "She often does this when she's upset. The first time it happened was when her horse died. Then when I told her Ava was her mother and that she was alive. Then she done it again when I was turned into a vampire. Then there was when she had to leave Texas. And the last time she done it is when someone stole her boots and hat what she had since she was 4. She sat and cried for 6 hours then she tracked the person and ripped the poor guy to shreds. Usually she will be up on the beams or in her closet." my dad explained "She's on the beams." the blonde haired man said "Bella get down here now and say sorry for acting how you did!" my dad shouted at me. He was angry so I'll make it worse "No! Why should I, it's not as if you care. I read your mind when you saw her. YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" I finished screaming. I turned off my invisibility and looked down on them where they were all looking up at me in awe "H-h-how? Do you have two powers?" the dark haired man said "Emmett stop questioning the poor girl." the caramel haired woman said. "Why should I even talk to you? You sided with my mother. You stole her from me!" I growled. My body vibrated with anger and I shifted into a panther and stalked out of the room my tail lashing back and forth. Whispered erupted in my bedroom<br>"How?"  
>"What the hell?!"<br>"Simply amazing!"

a growl erupted from my throat as my dad started shouting at me "ISABELLA, AVA, CHLOE, WHITLOCK YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE!" he screamed. I kept walking. I felt someone crash into my side and knock me over.

I growled and saw my dad stood across the room. That was the first time he'd ever done that, even more venom welled in my eyes as I looked at where he had dove into my side. There was a small wound spilling with the same thick venom that was pooling in my eyes. I looked at my dad and saw a pained expression on his face, he moved to come closer to me but I tensed and growled "Bells I'm sorry. You know you mean the world to me." I stared at him and then looked at the wound that was healing itself. I took off down the stairs and into the woods with 7 vampires on my tail. Quite literally. On my tail. I stopped after 10 minutes of running and saw we was halfway across town. The seven vampires stood and stared at me as I cried. I shifted into a vampire again. I looked at my shirt and saw there was a tear and a scar where my father, my own father, had hurt me. I looked him dead in the eye and searched through his emotions. Pain, anger, sadness, guilt, stupidity. I began speaking "Why?" I asked pain laced through my voice. My father grimaced "I was angry, you know you mean the world to me right?" I almost growled at his statement "BULLSHIT!" I screamed.

**Jasper's pov-**

I hurt my baby girl. What father would do that. I watched the venom pool out of the wound and glisten on the floor. I'd never hurt her before, never "Bella I'm sorry. You know you mean the world to me." I said trying to move closer to her. She tensed up and growled. I'm an arse hole. I thought to myself. She looked down at the wound that was healing itself and took off down the stairs and through the door, shattering the glass. We all followed her. The Cullens wanted to meet their possible 'sister and granddaughter-in-law.' My little girl stopped after 10 minutes of running. She was crying. She shifted into a vampire and followed my gaze to where the venom was melting her shirt. I saw fist like scar where I had hurt my little girl. "Why?" she asked the pain was obvious in her voice. I grimaced at the sound of pain in her voice "I was angry, you know you mean the world to me right?" I said trying to calm her down. She looked like she was holding back a growl "BULLSHIT!" she screamed running in the direction of the house. I punched a tree sending it flying and bits of bark getting caught in my hair "Does this happen often?" Carlisle asked me with a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head "Well it started when this vampire found her, I hadn't told Bella anything about the mating spark but she came home hand in hand with him. His talent, deception. When she got home she claimed she had found her mate and I was so happy for her. James had me in under it as well. I believed it. She's only ever trusted me since he hurt her. Did you see the marks on her arms and neck?" they all nodded their heads "He'd bite her. Attack her. Rip limbs off. She never told me. When she did, it was when he left her. I found him and killed him. That was the only time she'd ever encountered a vampire in this life. It ruined her. She's never been near another male vampire since. Well except from me. It took her almost six months to actually come out of her room and hunt with me. I was scared I would lose her forever then. But I can bet I've lost her for good this time." I said sadly receiving sympathetic looks from all of the Cullen's.

Is this the final straw? Have I lost my little girl forever?

**A/N- Well lucky you's I updated today! And it's only 16:12 where I live. I'll begin chapter 3 now?**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's pov-**

I walked into the house with venom streaming down my cheeks. He had to tell them about James didn't he! I went into the bathroom as all of the Cullens and my dad came back into the house and sat in the living room talking calmly. I hopped in the shower and listened in on their thoughts._  
>I know you're listening kid. I love you more than anything. PLEASE! Oh god damn it please forgive me for how I acted.<br>_My fathers thoughts were aimed directly at me and I struggled to keep myself from having a break down.  
><em>That poor girl. Who would do such a thing to such a cute kid?<em>  
>Carlisle's mate thought. I tuned into Carlisle's thoughts and gasped. I looked at the pictures running through his mind. He had been there when I was born. He was the doctor that helped to bring me into this world. I jumped out the shower and ran to my room completely forgetting to turn the water off. I ran into my room and pulled on my clothes. Blue jeans, black t-shirt with a red tartan top open ontop of it and my black studded leather boots. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and ran out of the house and sat on the steps. I put my head in my hands and sighed. If a vampire could be tired, I was knackered. I heard someone join me outside and looked up to see the bronze headed vampire. He sat down next to me and was about to begin talking when I looked up at him. He was staring at me with such intentness that I didn't realise what was happening untill it was over. The first thought that went through my mind. Dad's gonna kill the guy. I snapped my gaze back to the floor and sighed "It happened didn't it?Are you actually...like you know?" he sighed and took my hand in his and I felt the spark dad had spoken about "It seems so." he said a bit too happily. I looked into his thoughts and found his name, Edward Cullen. It was a handsome name. The boy-man pulled me into his side and hugged me. I relaxed in his grip and let out a small sigh. Was I destined to be with this man for the rest of my life? I pulled away from his grip. I had to tell my dad, I walked inside and into the living room. My dad stood up and was about to start talking when I held my hand up "Dad... I...Um...errr...I" I stuttered not knowing how to get it out, I looked at his future seeing mate and started a coversation in her thoughts<em><br>Can you tell him for me? I don't think I can do it_.  
><em>Sure!<em>  
>I turned off my power and looked at Alice who was whispering in his ear low enough that everyone else couldn't here her. His eyes went black with anger "YOU WHAT?!" He shouted at Edward I flinched and sunk into the sofa "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked him "Your son is my daughters mate!" he growled. He grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me out of the house "Dad! He won't hurt me, god! I know you, you're going to try and take me to Chelsea! I won't have it!" I wailed. Everyone in the room froze when her name was mentioned "You're going, end of story!" he said firmly "I'm not a baby anymore, dad you have to let me grow up!" I whined. He let go of my hand and sighed a pained expression was on his face when he saw the Cullens staring at him in horror. I stormed out of the house and into the forest. I uprooted tree's and destroyed flowers untill the next morning, 14 hours I was away from the house. I walked back and heard people talking. I sat down and listened to the mens conversation "I don't know what's gotten into me these past few days, I guess I just don't want her to grow up. I'll always be her daddy but I don't want to let her go, I wasn't going to take her to Chelsea. I just wanted to ask her if she was ok having a mate. God I'm an arse hole. I can't believe it, I'm such a dick! UGH! Why do I want to keep my daughter from the world? It's not as if she's going to get hurt is it?" he ended up punching the glass wall. The glass shattered. This time Carlisle spoke "You just need to keep your anger in check. She's probably annoyed with you being so over protevtive and especially with her past and the you and Alice being mates. Well that is just alot of information to process in one night. Just leave her be for a bit she'll be calm tomorrow morning just keep her away from school for a day or two. Do some father daughter things." he said calmly. He was right I opened the door and gently shut it. I walked into the living room and sat next to my dad. I curled into his side. I used one of my powers that ables me to do human things. I listened to their coversation as I drifted into sleep "What is she doing?" the one named Emmett asked "She has a power that ables her to do things a human does. Usually she sleeps. If she wanted she could push it onto you or anyone." my dad said calmly I held up my hand and put it on his cheek showing him to ask Emmett if he wanted to actually sleep "She said do you want her to try and get you to sleep?" my dad asked him. I heard him say 'yes please' excitedly. I hummed in content as I felt Emmett fall asleep. A few minutes passed and he was snoring loudly "Geez shut it will ya!?" I mumbled. I then realised something I had read in Rosalies mind. If I could do human thing and pass them on to others that meant I could have a child and that means Rosalie could have a child! I jumped up quickly shutting off my power Emmett shot up and stared at me "What does Rosalie want the most?!" I asked him excitedly "Well she's always talked about having a baby but we can't because we're vampires." he said sadly "YES SHE CAN!" I squealed. Something clicked in Emmetts head because he knew what I meant "OMG YOU'D DO THAT FOR US!" He shouted. I nodded my head and danced around the room with Emmett. I grabbed his and Carlisle's hand and began running. I quickly stopped at the door and grabbed Edward's hand. I dragged them all in tow to their house where Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle's mate where waiting. I danced into the living room and saw Alice's face light up and she nodded enthusiasticly "ROSALIE WE HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!" me and Emmett squealed with the same 100 watt goofy grins on out faces "Babe you're gonna love what me and Bella discovered!" he said happily "We are going to go and talk in private!" I said firmly relasing Edward's and Carlisle's hands and grabbing Rosalie's hand. We ran into the forest and sat down out of ear-shot. I smiled "I know how you can have a baby without adopting!" I grinned as Rosalie's eyes widened and she pounced on me pinning me to the floor "TELL ME!" she shouted "Ge' doff' yer great lump!" I mumbled using my forearm to push her off of me. She sat back on Emmett's lap and I could see the curiousity bubbling in her eyes "One of my powers is to be able to do human things. And if I try hard enough I can push this onto someone else. I let Emmett sleep earlier for about 5 minutes before I remembered reading in your mind about how you was jealous of Jasper. And me and Emmett had a hyper moment where we practically had a conversation without letting the others know this. One thing that you'll have to do is... One the power will be locked in place so you'll have to eat, sleep, drink and other business untill the child is born. You'll be tired alot and you'll go through a pregnancy that lasts about a month because the venom running through it's veins will make himher grow faster. Now if your upto this you could start trying for a child whenever I activate the power." I said with a small grin she jumped up and wrapped me in a hug grinning "OMG BELLA YES! PLEASE! OH GOD I WANT A BABY!" she shouted. I grinned and activated the power. Rosalie's dream will finally come true.

**A/N- I am putting a disclaimer here and this is for the rest of the story, bein**


	4. Chapter 4

**(1 year later.)**

"Bella, kiddo we're moving back to Texas." my dad said happily from outside the door "The Cullens are coming to." I was numb, ever since James began haunting me in my sleep. I quit it, I didn't use the power for sleep anymore. Rosalie and Emmett had a bouncing baby boy and he now looked physically 12 years old. I sighed and stood up. Me and Edward were official. We were only boyfriend-girlfriend though. I pulled on my black boots and pulled my suitcase from under the bed. I put all of my belongings in it and ran to the baseball clearing.

The baseball clearing is my only place for alone-time. No one ever comes here unless it is for playing baseball.

I was laying in the grass when I heard his footsteps. I knew whose footsteps these where and I wasn't going to back down. I had, had enough and this was going to end now.

He entered the clearing with a proud smirk on his face. "I found you." he cheered. I mentally sighed and teleported in front of him. I cupped his cheek in my hand and electrocuted him "Welcome to hell." I smiled as I slowly tore his head off.

I burnt his body slowly. Shredding off each piece of skin he had before taking small chunks out of his flesh. I made sure he was watching the whole time. I revelled in his screams of pain as I killed him.

I knew my mind had closed off and my inner demon was coming forth once again. This time I didn't hold it back as I paced in front of the whining head "So.. Why where you stalking me for over 70 years?" I asked "Because you are my mate!" he spat. I laughed "I wouldn't be able to stand here doing this if I was your mate!" I growled. He shook his head "I MANIPULATED YOU!" he screeched "Strike one." I smirked "I loved you! I wanted what's best for you!" he argued "Strike two." I smirked again "I wanted your powers." he tried again "Strike three." I smiled. My lips twisted into a sick grin "I was working for the Volturi!" he pleaded "You're out." I grinned, I picked his head up by his white pony tail and dropped it into the fire.

I waited for it to die down until I blew it out, then scattered the ashes.

I ran home smiling. When I arrived my dad looked shocked he walked towards me "What happened?" he asked placing his hands on my shoulders "You didn't kill him." I whispered. His face dropped "He wasn't the only vampire I encountered." I continued "I just killed him." I smirked darkly.

Dad stumbled back and stared at me "Bella y-you h-haven't?" he stuttered. My grin grew sadistic "Yes." I said. Edward looked at me in shock "You're a murderer." he whispered "Yes." I replied. Everyone stared "Goodbye." I said before teleporting to Texas where I knew I'd find Enriquè. My only vampire friend.

I streaked across the deserts and hard mud for 2 days before I came across his compound.

Enriquè accepted me easily after he had learned about my powers.

**Jasper-**

3 years... 3 god damn horrible years. That's how long she's been gone. No one knows where she is. Alice can't see her and no one we know has ever come across her. I just want my baby girl back. That's all I ask for and I doubt that wish will ever be granted.

Currently an army was moving towards us. Edward had saved his human girlfriend from a male vampire and killed him, his mate was looking for revenge.

We all stood around the clearing waiting in anticipation. I doubt we'll win but we'll try our hardest.

I was about to rip the newborns head off when a shrill eagle's scream made everyone freeze. A pure white eagle swept to the floor and transformed into the one person I thought I'd never see again.

She stalked towards the newborns who were snarling and growling, all the while being herded into a corner. She created flames on her fingers and shot them at the newborns in the front row, setting them alight and trapping the others behind them. She set them all alight and killed Victoria.

She huffed and walked to us "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU DIDN'T KILL ONE HALF OF A MATED SET! YOU IMBECILES!" she shouted. She paced the clearing her chest heaving up and down in anger "I can't believe you! What where you thinking? Are you on a death wish?" she growled. Edward and his human came sprinting down "A HUMAN! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? SHE SHOULD BE CHANGED OR KILLED!" she shouted staring down the human "The Volturi will kill you if they find out!" she spat "I'll see to it, if you don't, that she is changed or I'll simply drain her." she hissed. I flinched at my daughters tone "We can't change her!" Edward argued "Really? You're just scared of the big puppies living down on the res." she spat. Katie grimaced, Bella's eyes glimmered with humour "What don't like the idea of being bitten by a vampire and damned to this life or the thought of being drained?" Bella asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Bella, enough!" Carlisle ordered her firmly "You don't order me!" she screamed storming away "If the Volturi find out don't come running to me." she spat walking off. I darted forward and grabbed her wrist "Bella wait!" I pleaded. She turned to me her black eyes glittering in rage "Get. Off. Of. Me." she growled. I grimaced "Please don't leave again." I begged "Why?" she said coldly.

Katie gasped "You're the missing Cullen." she whispered "I'M NO FUCKING CULLEN I'M A WHITLOCK!" Bella roared "THE CULLENS ARE FUCKING PUSSIES!" She finished. She shape shifted into an American Eagle and rocketed into the sky, screeching then teleporting away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know it's a bit short and shit but like I have no idea's for this story currently. Sorry it took me forever but it is updated. **


	5. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
